villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bickerman Family
The Bickerman Family are the main human antagonists of the Lake Placid film series (except in the third film where they are the protagonists). They are the ones who take care of the crocodiles of Black Lake, but they almost all ended devoured by them. Biography ??? List of Members ''Lake Placid'' Bernie Bickerman Bernie is the husband of Delores and the one who discovered the crocodiles. While he was fishing in the lake, Bernie discovered two young crocodiles who followed him at home. He and his wife gave them some food, and they came back regularly so they continued to feed them, considering them as their pets. A few years later, Bernie was accidentally devoured by one of the crocodiles. Delores Bickerman Delores is the wife of Bernie and the main human antagonist of the first film. During several years, she and her husband took care of the male and the female crocodiles of Black Lake, feeding them with their cows. When Bernie was devoured by one of them, she didn't report this event in order to protect them. After officer Walt Lawson has been eaten by one of the crocodiles, a team comes to the lake to investigate and they interrogate Delores, but she didn't tell them anything about the crocodiles. Later, she is seen feeding a cow to the female crocodile so the team members come back to her house and obliges her to reveal everything, however she lies by telling them that there is only one crocodile. After they manage to capture the male crocodile and to kill the female, Delores secretly continues to feed their four infants but when they become adults, they eventually devour her. ''Lake Placid 2'' Sadie Bickerman Sadie is the sister of Delores and the main human antagonist of the second film. After the death of her sister, she inherited her house and continued to take care of the four young crocodiles, considering them as her children. However, unlike her sister she generally feeds the crocodiles with humans. After one of the crocodiles devours a man, Sheriff James Riley and officer Emma Warner tries to interrogate Sadie but she refuses to tell anything. Later, Sadie gives a photographer to eat to one of her crocodiles. At night, Sheriff Riley returns to her house and obliges her to reveal everything she knows about the crocodiles. Later, Sheriff Riley brings his son Scott and his girlfriend Kerri to Sadie's house but she tries to send them to be eaten by the crocodiles, however one of them accidentally devours her in the process. ''Lake Placid 3'' In this film, the Bickerman are not the antagonists but the protagonists, although they still feed the crocodiles. They are also the only ones not to be eaten by the crocodiles. Unlike previous Bickermans, they are caught in a predicament created by Black Lake crocodiles and is trying to survive. There are three Bickermans: Nathan Bickerman who is the nephew of Sadie, Delores and Bernie, and the main protagonist of the third film. Susan Bickerman who is the wife of Nathan, and one of the main protagonists of the third film. Connor Bickerman Connor is the son of Nathan and Susan, and one of the main protagonists of the third film. Although not intentional, he inadvertently feeds wild crocodiles that would cause a lot of mayhem later on. After his family moved to Sadie's house, Connor discovers some young crocodiles in the lake. He decides to feed them with some pieces of charcuterie because his parents neglect him due to their works, and continues to take care of them during two years. However, his parents finally realize that Connor fed the crocodiles, therefore Nathan decides to go hunting them while Connor and Susan stay in the house, but some crocodiles attack them. Shortly after, Nathan comes back to the house and the family flees to the town. The crocodiles follow them but most of them are killed in a supermarket, except for one who chases the family to a gas station and is blown up by Nathan. Finally, Connor and his parents leave the house after Jim Bickerman sues them for it. ''Lake Placid: The Final Chapter'' Jim Bickerman Jim is the son of Delores and Bernie, the nephew of Sadie and the cousin of Nathan, and the main human antagonist of the fourth film. Unlike most of his relatives, he doesn't take care of the crocodiles, his goal is to capture them to gain money. At some point, Jim sued Nathan for his house, obliging him to leave with his family. However, Jim couldn't occupy the house since a military corps put up an electric barrier around the lake to restrain the crocodiles. Some time later, Jim returns to the lake with a hunting team to capture crocodiles and steal eggs, but most of them are killed except Jim who is injured in the leg. He later meets a group of students and brings them to the house before going to steal some eggs in a crocodile nest. Shortly after, Ryan Loflin, the leader of the military corps, arrives with Sheriff Giove and agent Reba, so Jim takes one of the students hostage to escape but Ryan manages to knock him out. The following morning, the crocodile which owned the eggs finds Jim and devours him. Despite his death, Jim reappears in the fifth film Lake Placid vs. Anaconda as a secondary antagonist / anti-hero. Due the attack of the crocodile, Jim now misses an eye, hand and leg. Sarah Murdoch hires him to capture a crocodile and bring it to a laboratory truck in order to make experiences with it and some Anacondas, however the crocodile manages to break out and frees the three snakes. Jim is later found in a bar by Sarah and she obliges him to help her team of mercenaries to recapture the crocodiles and the anacondas, however many of them are killed by the reptiles during the hunt. Later, they steal a boat and Jim falls in the water but Sarah refuses to help him and lets him be attacked by a crocodile. However, Jim survives the attack and manages to reach the shore. Category:Anaconda & Lake Placid Villains Category:Families Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Male Category:Monster Master Category:Protective Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Siblings Category:Criminals Category:Related to Hero Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Crossover Villains Category:Deceased Category:Type Dependent on Version